pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Pinga
Pinga is Pingu's 3 year old sister. She loves her big brother and always tags along when he is around. Although potty trained, she is not yet old enough to be fully independent and looks to her big brother to include her in his games and adventures. Appearance Pinga is a black, grey and white round penguin (an appearance similar to an emperor penguin chick) with orange feet and a red beak. Personality Pinga is a cute and pretty little 3 year old playful penguin and Pingu's little sister. She always follows her big brother around and always likes to play with her toys and dolls. Especially her little rabbit toy. Family *Pingu *Mum *Dad *Grandpa (Dad's Side) *Grandpa (Mum's Side) *Aunts (Mum's Sisters) *The Twins (cousins) *Pingj Appearances *Season 1 - Pingu Looks After the Egg (egg only), The New Arrival, Jealousy, Lost Baby, Pingu and Pinga Stay Up, Music Lessons, Little Accidents, Grandpa is Ill, Pingu and Pinga at Home and Pingu's Circus *Season 2 - Pingu at the Doctor's, Pingu the Chef, Pingu's Family Celebrate Christmas, Pingu Goes Away, Pingu the Photographer, Pingu's New Kite, Pingu and the Many Packages, Pingu the Conjurer's Apprentice, Pingu's Birthday, Pingu at the Funfair, Pingu Cannot Lose, Pingu Gets a Bicycle, Pingu's Visit to the Hospital, Pingu and Pinga at the Kindergarten, Pingu Helps His Mother and Pingu Builds a Snowman *Season 3 - Pingu's Grandpa Comes to Stay, Pingu's Long Journey, Pingu Pretends to be Ill, Pingu Quarrels With His Mother, Pingu and the Message in a Bottle, Pingu Has an Idea, Pingu Breaks a Vase, Pingu Takes Revenge, Pingu the Superhero, Pingu and the Letter, Pingu and the Ghost, Pingu and the Postcard, Pingu Steals and Pingu and the Lost Ball *Season 4 - Pingu's Disadvantage, Pingu Refuses To Help, Pingu and the Big Fish, Pingu Shows What He Can Do, Pingu Clears the Snow, Pingu the Archer (photograph cameo), Pingu in Paradise, Pingu the Pilot, Pingu Teases Pinga, Pingu is Curious, Pingu Gets Organised, Pingu Builds a Tower, Pingu the King, Pingu the Baker, Pingu and the Doll, Pingu Helps Grandfather, Pingu Has a Bad Day and Pingu Loses the Bet *Season 5 - Pingu's Bouncy Fun, Pingu Finishes the Job, Pingu Digs a Hole, Pingi's Valentine Card, Pingu's Windy Day, Pinga's Lost Rabbit, Pingu's Moon Adventure, Pinga Sleepwalks, Pinga Has Hiccups, Like Father Like Pingu, Pingu's Ice Sculpture, Pinga's Balloon, Pingu and the Knitting Machine, Pingu's Balancing Act, Pingu Gets Lost, Pingu and Pinga Go Camping, Stinky Pingu, Pingu and the Band, Pingu Sticks Up, Pingu and the Doorbell, Pingu Plays Tag, Pingu's Pancakes and Pingu's Bedtime Shadows *Season 6 - Pingu and the Hose, Pottery Pingu, Pingu and the Litter, Mother's New Hat, Poor Pinga, Pinga in a Box, Pingu and the Present, Sore Tummy Pingu, Pingu and the School Pet, Pampering Pingu, Pingu Wraps Up, Pingu Boogaloo, Pingu and the Braces (photograph cameo), Pingu's Big Catch, Pingu and the New Scooter, Pingu Makes a Big Splash and Pingu and the Abominable Snowman Pinga also appeared in A Very Special Wedding and Eskimo Disco 7-11. Gallery Pinga with Egg Pieces.jpg|Pinga is born Pinga Can't Sleep.JPG PinguthePhotographer5.jpg|Pinga snaps the Family Pingu'sFamilyCelebrateChristmas8.png|Pingu With Pinga. Pinga pee.png|Pinga has a little "accident" Category:Characters Category:Main Characters